Talk:Mage Dragon
Suggestions Demon Dragon isn't an unique class- it also appears in FE1, 3 and 11, where it uses dragonstones to fight. It is localised as Mage Dragon in the English version of FE11. Aveyn Knight 17:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :In the Japanese version I believe it was Magic Dragon (I saw it on a name chart at SerenesForest, in case you need a source), only in fan translations is it Demon Dragon. I might include a link at the top of this page though.--Otherarrow 21:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::If I understand you, Idenn's class name is exactly the same as the FE1/3/11 Mage/Magic Dragon (魔竜 Maryuu). That's what I meant by saying Idenn isn't a special case. Aveyn Knight 22:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh I see. My mistake then. I'll change the page and links then.--Otherarrow 22:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Naming contradiction OK, while in the Japanese version the two classes they are called the same thing, but in the epilogue of Rekka no Ken, Jahn refers to Idenn as a Demon Dragon. Would this be her class name as well, or more of a title?--Otherarrow 22:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I am confused. I am fairly sure Idoun is a Demon Dragon (Not talking just fan translation here), I could of sworn the dragons you see in FE1/3/11 (Being Mage/Magic) were different then Idoun, should we not make a new article for Idoun? She would be closer to a Dark Dragon if anything. Anyway, I am adding an image of the magic dragons from FE3 (And I did for the other types as well). CamusTheDark 09:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :As noted above, her Japanese name is "Magic Dragon", the Japanese name for the class we call "Mage Dragon". Still unsure on a split though. While the two races are different, you have to remember, they are in different settings as well.--Otherarrow 10:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I changed the info back to what it was. See the "Dragonstone" talk page for explanation. CamusTheDark 18:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC)CamusTheDark I would think that mage and demon dragon should be seperate pages. The demon dragon has the unique property of making war dragons, while it is never said that mage dragons could do anything similar, and there is the previously made point that Rekka no Ken says that it is a demon dragon. Mamkute 19:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's not the first time that two things with the same name in FE have different properities. For example, see Shamans, which used Light Magic in FE4/5, but Dark Magic in FE6-8. Although the Shaman (aka Light Priestess) from FE10 was given its own page. Also, FE4/5's Bards could use magic, but the FE7 one only refreshes units. As for FE7 calling them a different name, that was the localisation team's choice- the internal code even calls it a Magic Dragon (which is also used in FE11/12). Aveyn Knight 21:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I would still like for there to be some distinction between the Mage Dragons in the Archanea games, and the Demon Dragon that's present in FE6. The facts that the latter is an artificially created dragon created from a member of an already existing dragon type, and that it seems to have both Earth Dragon traits (even though a Divine Dragon was used to create it), and traits that seem to be entirely exclusive to it (such as the ability to create War Dragons), are major reasons why. LittleAl16 (talk) 19:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I think that both Aveyn Knight (all along) and, more recently, LittleAl16, make very valid points. Even if the two things stay potholed on one page, I think there should at least be more of a distinction made on that page between them. Perhaps when the FE6 characters come out for FE13, we will get more of an idea or a new translation of Mage/Demon Dragon.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 11:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : Bumping this due to a recent addition to FEH. Heroes pretty much seems to drive the point home that Mage Dragons and Demon Dragons are two separate kinds, even if only merely going by the translation FEH used to describe Idunn's dragon form. LittleAl16 (talk) 02:31, March 22, 2019 (UTC) :: Idunn was called the Demon Dragon in Blazing Sword as well. Sometimes the translators separate classes, like "Axe Paladin and "Great Knight." Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:49, March 22, 2019 (UTC)